


Our Captain

by Hieiko



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamao continues to bet, Genji plans to win, and money exchanges hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Captain

When Tamao arrived, Genji was standing in his usual spot facing the river.

"What's this about, Takiya?" Tamao asked.

"Teach me how to fight," Genji said, without moving from his position.

"Eh? You already know how to fight!" Tamao burst out. "You beat me last time, remember?"

Genji turned around. "Don't you get it, Serizawa? With the number of times I've fought Rindaman, he already knows the way I fight." He smiled grimly. "I need to learn how _you_ fight."

Tamao's eyebrows rose. "That's... hmm. I don't know, Takiya. What's in it for me?"

"How about finally winning that stupid bet?"

"Not good enough."

Genji rolled his eyes. "Well, what do you want? Free lunch?"

"Every day for 2 weeks, and you've got yourself a deal."

 

*

 

A few days later, Tamao found himself unsurprised when Tsutsumoto pulled him aside for a private conversation.

"It's Takiya," Tsutsumoto began, "he asked me to teach him my fighting technique."

"You don't want to?"

"Nah, I don't care. It's just... he's up to something."

"Hey, he's the captain, right?" Tamao said. "Do what he asks, and better not tell anyone else."

Tsutsumoto stared at him. "You're in on it, aren't you?"

Tamao just smirked.

 

*

 

"That looks more like your style," Tamao commented, only loud enough for Izaki's ears, after Genji delivered a vicious uppercut to Rindaman's chin.

Izaki kept his eyes on the fight. "Yeah, so?"

Tamao grinned. "Our captain learns pretty fast, doesn't he."

"You would know," Izaki replied, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly.

A few moments later, they watched as Genji leaped and, with both feet, kicked his opponent directly in the chest. They continued to quietly observe the fight until Tsutsumoto shoved himself into place between them.

"So this was Takiya's plan," the martial artist muttered in disbelief. "And it seems to be working!"

In front of them, Rindaman crashed to the ground when Genji flipped him over in a judo move that Tsutsumoto had showed him.

From Tamao's other side, Tokio remarked, "Oi Tamao, looks like you'll be able to pay me back after all."

"Maybe he can pay you back," Tokaji piped up, "But he'll still owe me even if Takiya manages to win this one."

"Way to spoil my fun, Tokaji," Tamao grumbled.

 

*

 

Half an hour later, Tamao slapped a wad of bills on Tokaji's waiting palm.

"I really thought I'd hit the jackpot!" he moaned. "I barely have any money left..."

Tokio waved his own winnings in front of Tamao's face. "Don't worry! With the money I've won, I'm not going to ask you to pay me back. I've even got enough extra to buy you dinner."

"Don't rub it in!" Tamao retorted in annoyance.

Behind them, the seniors of GPS didn't even try to hide their laughter.

Tamao spun to face them. "Don't you dare laugh at me, Takiya. This is all your fault-" He stopped.

Takiya Genji was sitting on the ground, and leaning back against the wall. His eyes were closed.

"Uh, he fell asleep a while ago," Chuta said.

Tamao was about to say something about that, but he caught sight of Kirishima's group passing them by. His frown transformed into a bright grin. "Freshmen!" he cried, "I believe you all owe me some cash."

The scowls on the faces of the 'Freshmen Trio' intensified, but they handed over their money without protest.

Tokaji let out a guffaw. "You chose today of all days to join the betting pool?"

The freshman leader ignored him. "How did you know Takiya was going to win?" Kirishima demanded.

"Didn't really," Tamao replied, happily counting his money.

"Then why did you bet on him?"

"Well, why not?" Tamao shrugged. "He's our captain after all."


End file.
